


Only you

by Aka_no_Yume



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_no_Yume/pseuds/Aka_no_Yume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces; definitivamente en ese momento nada le importaba más que la única persona que podía hacerlo sentir bien en los momentos más solitarios de su vida. Sólo debía olvidarse de todo lo demás y entregarse completamente como ya estaba deseando. [OneShot] [SasuNaru] [Yaoi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you

**T** ítulo: Only you (Sólo tú).

 **P** arejas: SasuNaru.

 **G** énero: Romance.

 **C** lasificación: M.

 **A** dvertencias: Yaoi/Slash, contenido sexual.

 **D** isclaimer: El universo de Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

•  
•  
**O** nly you

Capítulo único  
•  
•

* * *

Ser el Hokage no resultó del todo como en su vida lo había imaginado. Tener el peso de una aldea entera sobre los hombros y procurar por la seguridad de cientos de personas que nunca estaban del todo conformes era, por decirlo menos, agotador.

Entrevistas, eventos, misiones... Días enteros encerrado en una habitación revisando y firmando mecánicamente pilas interminables de documentos que parecían no tener fin —muchas veces hubo tenido que dejarle parte del trabajo a Shikamaru que notaba su cansancio—.

De vez en cuando recibía una visita de su asistente, el fiel Nara; otras veces era Kakashi quien llegaba para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden —en más de una ocasión lo había encontrado durmiendo sobre el escritorio—. Rostros conocidos y desconocidos no dejaban de entrar y salir de su oficina durante toda la tarde, con reclamos, ideas, peticiones y demás.

Las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y su demacrado rostro denotaban que no había dejado de trabajar duro por el bien de su amada gente. Pero en más de una ocasión se preguntó, ¿ellos apreciaban lo que hacía? Él no sentía que fuese así. Esas personas admiraban a la figura del Hokage, del héroe de Konoha, no a Naruto Uzumaki, a lo que era él como persona.

Era de noche y el edificio del Hokage se encontraba en total silencio, ya casi todos se habían marchado pero él debía permanecer ahí pues todavía tenía trabajo que hacer.

En un momento bajó la mirada y tomó entre sus dedos el retrato que reposando sobre su escritorio siempre lo acompañaba: una fotografía de su familia. Con delicadeza acarició el rostro de Hinata, su esposa, la mujer que siempre lo apoyó y se desvivía por darle todo su cariño. Luego observó a sus hijos y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios.

 _«Soy un pésimo padre»_ se acusó a sí mismo.

Boruto ya se había encargado de dejárselo claro y aunque le dolió en el alma, tenía que aceptarlo. Era inevitable pero debía pasar más tiempo en la oficina que en su hogar y comenzaba a sentir a su familia demasiado distante, más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

_«¿Qué pensará Hinata de eso? —se decía para sus adentros—. De seguro también soy un pésimo marido»._

Volvía a colocar el retrato en su sitio cuando un par de golpes suaves en la puerta lo alarmaron, arrancándolo con violencia de sus angustiantes pensamientos.

Según recordaba él no esperaba a nadie a esas horas de la noche, por lo que se sintió sorprendido.

—Adelante. —dijo mientras devolvía el retrato a la mesa.

La cara de Naruto tomó una expresión de grata sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió y reveló a un rostro que no esperaba ver tan pronto, pero que de algún modo necesitaba tanto.

—Sasuke...

Y por primera vez en todo el día, o en toda la semana, o quién sabe después de cuánto tiempo, volvió a sonreír con sinceridad. Se sintió extrañamente aliviado al fijarse en esos ojos negros como la noche que trasmitían muchas más emociones de las que su rostro revelaba.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto.

Naruto intentó ocultar la inmensa emoción que sentía pero Sasuke también podía ver a través de esos ojos azules como el cielo, unos ojos que ante él se mostraban tan transparentes que reflejaban su alma.

El Uchiha se adelantó unos pasos hasta quedar centímetros frente al escritorio.

—Vine a facilitarte el trabajo, _dobe_ —le dijo, como en los viejos tiempos—. Creí que me necesitarías.

Sasuke echó un vistazo a las pilas interminables de documentos que inundaban el escritorio, el suelo y las repisas, como si hablara de ello. Sin embargo, Naruto sabía muy bien que su comentario iba más allá de eso.

 _«Sí que te necesito»_ se dijo pero sólo en su mente, y se puso de pie.

Sin bajar la mirada y con disimulo volteó boca abajo el retrato que antes había estado viendo. Se sentía más seguro si era así, si ella... si ellos no lo veían. De ese modo él mismo no sentiría culpa ni remordimientos mientras cometía un acto que sabía que era incorrecto e imperdonable.

—¿Podemos dejar el trabajo para luego? Realmente me siento estresado. —suplicó Naruto rodeando el escritorio.

Sasuke sonrió con audacia.

—¿Y quieres que alivie tu malestar?

—Eres un engreído, Sasuke. Puedo apostar a que tu también lo necesitas.

Naruto sujetó el cuello de la capa oscura del Uchiha mientras que sin dudarlo pegó los labios a los suyos para besarlo con urgencia, como tanto había anhelado desde la última vez que estuvieron así de cerca. Sasuke no puso resistencia y se dejó besar, correspondiendo con fervor a la cálida caricia de la lengua del Hokage.

—¿Eres consciente de dónde estamos? —preguntó Sasuke entre besos, mientras la capa caía.

Naruto sonrió mirándole a los ojos.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, a estas horas nadie vendrá.

Un jadeo delator escapó de los labios del moreno al percibir la cálida mano de su colega presionarse entre sus piernas.

—Ah, esa expresión tuya me gusta. —se mofó el Hokage.

—Idiota.

Sin resistirlo Sasuke se lanzó por fin a los labios del otro para devorarlos sin piedad, como un lobo hambriento en busca de más, como alguien que tras meses de vagar perdido en el desierto encuentra agua.

Entre apasionados besos y caricias violentas la temperatura iba en aumento y las ropas iban sobrando. Ellos no tardaron en percibirlo y se deshicieron de ellas con desesperación.

—¿Enserio no temes que alguien pueda vernos?

Sasuke le cuestionó con una pícara sonrisa al tiempo que clavaba los dedos en el trasero de Naruto con el fin de prepararlo para lo que venía. El rubio chilló de sorpresa y se aferró más al escritorio, donde la mitad de su cuerpo reposaba boca abajo mientras que el Uchiha tenía de él una perfecta vista desde atrás.

—¡Que no!

Naruto comenzaba a exasperarse mientras percibía como una y otra vez su colega movía los dedos en su interior. No pensaba que pueda aguantar mucho más y su expresión tensa lo delataba. Agradeció que Sasuke no pudiera verlo.

—¿Seguro? —insistió el Uchiha—. Mira delante de ti, ¿no es una hermosa vista de la aldea?

Naruto tragó pesado al reaccionar. Su vista se enfocó en el enorme ventanal que estaba frente a ellos y que antes no había notado; o quizás sí, pero sintiéndose tan bien en los brazos de Sasuke, le había dado poca importancia.

Desde ahí podía verse toda la aldea. Y toda la aldea podía ver hacia allá.

No era la primera vez que se entregan el uno al otro de ese modo y sin embargo, nunca habían llegado tan lejos como para hacerlo dentro de Konoha, donde no eran desconocidos y donde tenían compromisos que cumplir, familias por las que velar y una reputación que cuidar. Mucho menos se habían arriesgado a hacerlo en la mismísima oficina del Hokage.

—Eres un desgraciado, Sasuke...

—¿Sigues pensando del mismo modo?

Naruto no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces; definitivamente en ese momento nada le importaba más que la única persona que podía hacerlo sentir bien en los momentos más solitarios de su vida. Sólo debía olvidarse de todo lo demás y entregarse completamente como ya estaba deseando.

—No me importa —murmuró con voz temblorosa, Sasuke no dejaba de torturarlo con aquel incesante movimiento—. ¡Ya deja de jugar conmigo, maldita sea! Te necesito... Ya... Te quiero dentro.

—Como quieras.

Sin más cuestionamientos decidió retirar los dedos y en su lugar colocó su endurecido y palpitante miembro. Lo penetró con fuerza, con rudeza y sin cuidado.

Naruto estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento del desgraciado de Sasuke pero de todas formas no pudo contener un gemido que escapó de su garganta cuando el Uchiha lo embistió otra vez.

—Demonios, no te detengas.

Sasuke le hizo caso a pesar de que no era el tipo de persona que gusta de recibir órdenes. Pero lo de Naruto a sus oídos había sonado más como una súplica y eso lo hizo sentirse el vencedor. Sin embargo, el Uzumaki podía con él, era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes y lo deseaba tanto que hubiera actuado aunque el rubio no se lo hubiese pedido.

Decidió arremeter otra vez contra él, en un fuerte envite que hizo estremecer la mesa y algunos papeles cayeron al suelo. Los dedos de Sasuke de inmediato rodearon la erección de su amante, brindándole una caricia tan adictiva que podía con él. Con esa simple acción el moreno le indicó que en realidad no sólo piensa en su propio placer.

Naruto lo incitaba con sus constantes, graves y varoniles gemidos que no se molestaba en contener, sin importarle que alguien más los pudiera oír, ignorando las consecuencias y sólo dejándose llevar por el placer que lo llenaba por completo mientras Sasuke exploraba sin clemencia su interior.

—Me voy a correr... —espetó el Uchiha de pronto, aferrándose con fuerza a su compañero.

—¡Hazlo!

Sin embargo, fue Naruto quien llegó primero al borde del placer y estalló en un cúmulo de emociones extasiantes dejando que la evidencia cubriera la mano de Sasuke. No le importaba. Sólo se abandonó a la locura sintiéndose increíblemente bien, mucho mejor que con su propia esposa. Y sintió vergüenza al pensar de ese modo, pero no se arrepentía. Nadie podía hacerlo sentir igual que lo hacía Sasuke, él era único, él era especial.

El Uchiha no tardó en llegar al orgasmo también, llenando al rubio por completo y finalmente dejándose reposar exhausto sobre la espalda desnuda de su eterno amigo, rival... y amante.

Y permanecieron de ese modo un largo rato. Hasta que Sasuke se separó de él.

—Ha sido increíble. —admitió Naruto volteando lento.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

—Y nunca me cansaré de hacerlo.

Sasuke no dijo nada y un ligero silencio se presentó en la sala hasta que el Hokage volvió a hablar:

—Gracias, Sasuke.

—¿Por qué?

—Por acompañarme. Por ser la única persona que logra comprenderme.

—Tú siempre tan sentimental. Déjalo así.

El Uchiha no quería admitirlo pero se sentía del mismo modo. Desde que se marchó de la aldea para comenzar su trabajo de investigación sentía más solo que nunca. Pasaba tanto tiempo fuera que hasta llegó a desconocer a su propia familia; de su hija no conocía más que el rostro y su mujer se había vuelto casi una completa extraña. En su interior se había generado un vacío tan grande que sólo los ojos de Naruto lograban llenar.

—Será mejor que regresemos al motivo real por el que vine aquí —dijo mientras empezaba a vestirse—. Aún te debo el informe.

La verdad era que él había venido por la necesidad de ver a Naruto, nada más. Los informes de la investigación eran solamente una excusa. Pero prefería dejarlo así, sin cursilerías ni nada de eso de por medio. Era mejor de ese modo, que el Uzumaki pensara que lo suyo no es más que un juego, simples encuentros clandestinos que iban a permanecer de ese modo.

Después de todo, Naruto tenía mucho que perder. Y sí, él le importaba.

•

•

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: ¡Hola!, ¿qué tal? Bueno, este es el primer lemon yaoi que escribo, así que sólo espero que haya estado bien. Quizás quedó un poco corto —al menos eso siento—, pero disfruté escribirlo así que, espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Y sin más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo fic.
> 
> Besitos,  
> Aka no Yume.


End file.
